Tales of the Abyss: Memories of Tear
by themojogamer75
Summary: Luke fon Fabre looks out the window and remembers memories of his journey, but mostly memories of a dear friend. His friends, Guy, Jade, and Mieu are on their way to pick him up for an special event. Probably why Luke is having this flash back in the first place. LukeXTear (I'm bad at summaries, sometimes)


NOTE: If things are off just abit, lemme know. As much as I love this game, I screw up in a few areas as I don't remember everything off the top of my head. I'll fix it by the power of EDITING HYPERRESONANCE!

* * *

A young red-haired man looks out the window of his room. Luke fon Fabre, now 23, looks out unto the clouds and remembers memories of a very dear friend and his journey to save Planet Aldrant._  
_

He met Tear Grants on this day, six years ago. She was an enemy to him at first, as she attacked his former teacher, Van. He didn't know, at the time, that Van was planing to create a replica world by killing everyone on Aldrant and making replicas of everyone JUST to over throw the Score, which Van believed controlled the world. He also didn't know Tear was Van's sister, much to his surprise. He didn't think he'd ever come to like her, let alone _love_ her. But, fate had different plans.

When he met her, he tried to strike her with his wooden blade due to the fact she attacked Van. However, a Hyperresonance occurred, blasting them out of Luke's manor, and into Tartaroo Valley, a valley in Malkuth, the rival kingdom of Kimlasca that supposedly kidnapped Luke. In actuality, the one who was kidnapped was Asch, the original Luke fon Fabre. The Luke that lives now, is his replica.

Luke recalled that, when he first met her, he thought very negative thoughts of her and said really negative things to her, but she put up with it. He chuckled at the fact he was that negative when he first met her. He remembered he thought she had a pretty face, but a wretched personality. He chuckled at that too. The more he ventured, the more he was annoyed.

Upon re-entering Baticul, Luke was appointed the Ambassador of Kimlasca by his Uncle, King Ingobert VI. He was supposed to help with the miasma problem in Akzeriuth. Van was also to accompany them, but was put on a ship headed to Akzeriuth instead. Van met him before in the castle's dungeon and said that he was wanting Luke to help him neutralize the miasma with his Hyperresonance. However, Luke destroyed Akzeriuth, following Van's plan.

Everyone was angry with him, for he destroyed ten-thousand innocent lives. Everyone, even Tear. Upon entering Yulia City, Luke met Asch, who fought him and told Luke that he was a replica. He saw the world through Asch's eyes as he slept. Upon coming to, he gazed out the window of the room and saw Tear in a field of flowers. It's then when he truly saw how pretty she was.

He recalled the words he said to her, "If apologizing would bring back Akzeriuth, I'd apologize as much as it took. If my death were to bring back Akzeriuth... I'd be scared, but, I'd die."

He told her he wanted to change. She didn't believe him at first. He asked for one of her daggers. With it, he cut his long, red hair.

"With this, I say 'goodbye' to who I had been," are the words he said to her. He asked her to watch him change, to which she accepted.

There, their relationship had started improving. Luke became a completely different person, right in front of her eyes.

A month after the initial defeat of Van, Luke started to question his existence. He thought he was nothing more than trash, solely due to the fact he was Asch's replica.

At one point, the miasma had returned, after the party thought it had been stored inside the Planet's core. Luke found out a way on how to neutralize it thanks to Jade; by killing 10,000 seventh Fonists and using a Hyperresonance, which would lead to death. Luke was thinking about doing it, but Guy talked him out of it. Luke and co. then went to the summit that was being held at Daath.

Luke was trying to decide what to do: Say yes and throw his life away, or say no and let Asch throw his life away. Tear tried to talk him out of it, saying that if Luke died, even if he was called a hero, she would hate him. That was a massive punch to the gut for Luke. He started to fall in love with her around this time, and just to hear her say that just hurt him.

Luke was going to say no, but Asch was going to neutralize the miasma, but Luke wouldn't have that, as Asch deserved to live, seeing as he was the original. Luke said that he would throw his life away to neutralize miasma. Luke didn't want Tear to hate him, but he had to die. He wanted to, not just for the world, but for the girl he loved even if she hated him.

Luke decided to follow Asch and stop him from throwing his life away. On the Tower of Rem, Luke pushed Asch out of the way, stopping him from sacrificing himself. Luke began the Hyperresonance, constantly telling himself that he didn't want to die. Asch helped him power up his Hyperresonance. The miasma was wiped out. Luke, however, wasn't. Luke had lived much to Tear's joy.

The joy didn't last long however, as Luke found out his blood fonons were separating and he would disappear and die. Jade saw through the lie Luke told his friends and Luke asked him to keep it a secret. Mieu, unfortunately, heard it all and told Tear. Tear went to Luke's room and called Luke an idiot for not telling her. She forgave him though.

The night before the final attack on Eldrant, the group went their separate ways for a day. Luke and Tear went in the Albiore with Noelle and Mieu. Luke and Tear went out on the outside of the airship. Luke thought the moonlit sea was beautiful, and so was Tear. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. He wanted to tell her her that he loved her, and that he didn't want to disappear for her alone. But he decided not to, as when Luke did die, that would put a lot of stress on her.

At the end of the final battle with Van, Luke had to release Lorelei. He said his goodbyes to his friends. The goodbye with Tear was probably the most emotional to him. She told him to come home, to which he promised he would. Tear then whispered something that, at the time, he didn't hear.

Upon releasing Lorelei, Eldrant started to crumble. On the way down to the core of Eldrant, Luke caught a now dead Asch. Luke met Lorelei at the core and he disappeared.

Inside that black limbo where not ever a glimmer of light was shown, Luke thought to himself, "I don't want to die! D***it! I wanna stay on Aldrant, alive, with Tear and my friends."

A voice then spoke, "You wish to stay alive with your friends, correct? Is there a particular reason?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Yulia Jue. Is there a reason you wish to return to Aldrant?"

"Yeah, I wanna be with my friends. I wanna see the world again. I wanna live. I wanna be with the one I love!"

"Who is the one you love?"

"Tear Grants. You probably know her because she's your descendant."

"Ah, Mystearica Grants. She is the one you love?"

"Yeah. I wanna know, though, what she said right before I went to release Lorelei."

"She said," Yulia began, now sounding like Tear, "Luke... I love you."

Luke gasped. The one he loved had loved him back. He began to cry.

"D***IT! I WANNA BE WITH HER! I CAN'T STAND TO BE WITHOUT HER! I KEPT A PROMISE TO HER, NOW THAT PROMISE IS BROKEN!"

"No, it isn't."

Luke wiped up his tears, "Yes it is! I'm dead now. Wiped off the face of Aldrant! How can you be so sure!?"

"I can give you your life back, however..."

"However?"

"However, when your body materializes, three years will have passed. You will be 20 when your back on Aldrant and you will have missed 3 years of your life."

"I don't care. As long as I'm alive and with Tear, it doesn't matter to me."

"Very well. I hope you live out the rest of your life well."

Yulia then sang the Grand Fonic Hymn. Luke felt like he was disappearing from that dark Hell. In just a few moments, Luke vanished from the limbo, back to Aldrant.

* * *

The first thing Luke saw on Aldrant was Tear walking away. Luke walked forward a bit, which caused Tear to look back. She gasped in disbelief at who she saw.

She made her way towards him and asked, "Why are... you here?"

Luke smiled and said, "This place has a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

Tear began to cry in amazement and happiness. Luke, the man she loved, was there, right in front of her.

Luke's friends were heading towards him. All except Jade, who merely smiled.

Tear just ran to Luke and embraced him. It had been 3 years since she had seen him. 3 long, torturous years. Luke hugged her back. Right when he did that his friends (except Jade) began to cheer. Jade then started to walk back.

"Colonel, where are you going," asked Anise.

"These two have a lot of catching up to do, so let's leave them. Plus, Luke is a swordsman, so if any monster comes near Tear, he would show no mercy," said the Necromancer.

"Very funny, Jade," Luke said sarcastically clapping his hands, still somehow embracing Tear.

"I'm being serious."

"Well, anyway, you two DO have a lot of catching up to do, but how about we 'catch up' inside," said Guy.

"Okay."

They went back to Baticul in the Albiore, as for some reason, Noelle still hung around with the group. Luke's coming-of-age ceremony was going on. Luke met up with the King, who wasn't shocked, but relieved. Even though it had been three long years, he still believed it was Luke.

Luke was brought forth upon the town, where the ceremony was taking place. Everyone cheered when they found out the great hero was alive.

After being showered with praise, Luke then went to Tear and asked, "Do you wanna start catching up now? Looks like the people have decided to leave me alone for while."

"Yes, that would be great."

"Great, let's go to the sea in the Albiore."

The moonlit sea was as beautiful as Luke remembered it, and so was Tear.

Tear then began to cry.

"Tear? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just overjoyed that you kept your promise."

"Heh, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you were gone for three years. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to move on without you. I just-"

Luke cut her off by putting both hands on each of her cheeks and said, "Thanks for remembering." Luke leaned forward until their lips met. Tear was shocked for a few seconds, but then she kissed him back.

After running out of breath, Luke said, "In the limbo I was in, I met Yulia. She told me what you said right before I released Lorelei. And, well... I love you too, Tear."

Tear just smiled and embraced the red-haired swordsman that she loved.

"And I meant it," said the Seventh Fonist.

* * *

Luke was snapped back into reality when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!"

"Hey, you red-haired lover boy," Guy said when he entered Luke's room. He was wearing a nice tuxedo.

"Ah, shut up! We all get married someday," Luke said jokingly.

"That still doesn't mean I can't pick on you!"

"Has the location been decided?"

"Yeah. Tartaroo Valley. Kind of an odd place to hold a wedding, dontcha think?"

"Well, it was were we first met."

"I thought that was in the court yard."

"Details, details!"

"Ready to go? You bride awaits."

"Yeah."

Luke got on the Albiore, where he was joined by Jade and Mieu, who also had tuxedos. Jade he could understand, but, why Mieu? At least it fit him.

"Hi Master," Mieu said excitedly.

"Hey Thing," Luke said, still joking.

"Hello Luke," said Jade.

"Hey Jade. I hear they had to drag you out of your office in order for you to show up."

"They put up quite a fight," said the Necromancer, "Well, are you ready to be married to your beloved? No turning back after this."

"I'm ready."

"You know Luke, I never thought I'd see you and Tear, as you youngsters call it, 'tie the knot'."

"Looks like this wasn't predicted on the Score!"

The group chuckled. Even Jade laughed for once, which was a first for Luke.

"Anyway let's go," said the enthusiastic red-head.

"You got it," said Ginji, who was piloting the groom and the groomsmen.

* * *

After the wedding, Luke and Tear had to pose for a portrait. It took forever (exactly an hour and 36 minutes), but they didn't care. They were together. After the portrait was finished, Tear went off to talk with Anise and Natalia. Luke went to talk with Jade, Guy, Mieu, and the new Fon Master, Florian.

"Congratulations Luke," said the Fon Master.

"Ah, you guys gave me the courage to propose."

"Heh, and I thought Guy was afraid of women," Jade said.

"Hey!"

After another round of laughter, the guys went there separate ways.

Luke got a headache, for a second, and heard a voice say, "Congratulations, replica."

"Asch? But you-"

"Died? Well death means nothing to me, you dreck."

"Still loudmouthed, even after death, huh?"

"Shut up you dreck!"

"Well, how are you here?"

"I convinced Yulia that I needed to talk to you. So here I am."

"WHY are you here."

"You know, dreck, your not a bad guy. I watched your actions for the past few years, and I saw your proposal. I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding day. An odd spot for a wedding, though."

"Well, this is were we first met."

"I thought that was the courtyar-"

"DETAILS, DETAILS!"

"Well, I better go. Listen you dreck, you better live your life well."

"I will, I promise."

"Well then, goodbye...Luke..."

Asch then disappeared from his mind. It was the first time Asch had called him "Luke".

"Luke?"

His wife approached him. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"... I just talked to Asch. He said 'congrats and goodbye'. He also told me to live my life well."

Tear then leaned on his shoulder and said, "Your already doing a good job."

"I know. I know because I married the most beautiful girl in this universe."

Tear, face as red as Luke's hair, said, "I love you so much, Luke."

Luke, kissing his wife, then said,

"_And I love you, Tear."_

_FIN..._

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. My fanfic on my favorite game pairing of all time. Just so you know, the last lines from Tear and Luke were a reference to Catherine, a game for the 360 and PS3. I hope you drecks enjoyed it!


End file.
